1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate employed in a display. In particular, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal device, an electronic appliance using the substrate, and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal devices have recently been used for electronic appliances, such as cellular phones and portable type personal computers. A related art liquid crystal device includes a so-called reflection type display mode liquid crystal device that includes a light reflection layer (reflection layer) disposed on the inner or outer surface of a substrate that is disposed opposite to the observation side relative to the liquid crystal layer. An incident light from the observation side is reflected by the reflection layer, and the reflected light is utilized as a display light source. Another related art device is a so-called transmission display mode liquid crystal device in which an illumination device, or a so-called back-light, is disposed at the opposed side to the observation side relative to the liquid crystal layer. The illumination device is used as a display light source. Another related art liquid crystal device is a so-called transreflective display mode liquid crystal device in which the display mode can be appropriately switched from the transmittance mode display to the reflection mode display, or vice versa, by providing a half mirror having both light reflection characteristics and light transmission characteristics as a light reflection layer (reflection layer). The liquid crystal device has recently been used for color display, on the other hand, by providing color pixels such as R (red), green (G), B (blue) pixels, or C (cyan), M (magenta) or Y (yellow) pixels, in the display region of the liquid crystal device.